1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying cases and, more specifically, to a carrying case for a compact disc player, the carrying case being constructed of a plurality of straps sewn in such a manner as to form a cavity wherein the compact disc player is inserted and a pair of frontal closure straps having a length of hook and loop material on their ends are attached to each other by overlapping the ends thereby securing the compact disc player within the cavity. Additionally, straps are sewn to form a loop wherein a belt may be inserted providing means for the compact disc player carrying case to be worn around the waist. An additional embodiment is provided having a compartment within the cavity for storage of additional compact discs or similar items.
Apparatus for carrying a cassette tape player and a plurality of cassette tapes on the body of a person includes a belt which is secured about the body of the person; a tape player holder which holds a cassette tape player; three male snap elements in a triangular configuration mounted on the belt and three female snap elements mounted on the tape player holder for engagement with the male snap elements to secure the tape player holder on the belt at the left or right hip area; a plurality of cassette tape holders, each adapted to hold a cassette tape; a plurality of pairs of vertically spaced male snap elements mounted on the belt and two vertically spaced female snap elements mounted on each cassette tape holder for engagement with selected ones of the male snap elements to releasably secure each cassette tape holder at a selected one of a plurality of different positions on the belt. The tape player holder can take one of three different forms.
A pocket calculator holder for selectively detachably securing the holder to a waist belt of a user or to a shoulder strap provides for the use of a holder body having a closed bottom, closed sides and an open top. The holder body is secured to the shoulder strap or to a wearer's belt through the use of a pair of spaced apart strips attached to the back portion of the holder body. One of the ends of the strips is securely attached to the back portion of the holder body, while the second end is provided with a fastener element to fasten with a co-aligned mating fastener element attached to the back portion of the holder body. The second embodiment provides for the use of a pair of spaced apart strips mounted on an underside of a flap which is securely attached to a back portion of the holder body. The strips on the underside of the flap form loops with the underside of the flap for receiving a shoulder strap therein. A waist belt securing means of the second embodiment provide for the use of a pair of spaced apart strips securedly attached at least at one of their ends to the back portion of the holder body.
A modular system of interchangeable compartments mounted on a support member. The support member, such as a belt or vest, includes a support surface portion formed of a continuously looped, brushed polyester weave material. The outer surface is smooth and will not accidentally snag other surfaces. Compartment modules, provided in a variety of shapes and sizes according to the activity in which the modular system is to be used, include at least one fastening strip of upstanding hook elements. The upstanding hook elements are able to engage the continuously looped brushed polyester weave to secure the compartment modules onto the support surface portion of the modular system. The compartment modules can be attached to the support surface in any desired position as well as any angular orientation by simply pressing the fastening strips onto the support surface. The compartment modules are easily removed from the support surface. Thus, the modular system can be easily reconfigured as necessary for a variety of activities.
A multi-purpose portable carrier having side-by-side compartments for the storing of portable electronic and/or photographic equipment. Successive compartments are fastened together by zipper fasteners so that the side-by-side compartments can be aligned linearly or along an arcuate path or an endless path. An intermediate compartment has a front panel that is extended away from the rear panel so as to expose the front of portable equipment stored in the intermediate compartment. The intermediate compartment has opened sides and an optionally open top. Fasteners on the inner wall of the rear panel and the rear wall of the portable equipment stored in the intermediate compartment prevent the portable equipment from accidentally falling out of the intermediate compartment.
A camera holder is described in which the various panels are formed contiguously from a unitary piece of flexible material. A top cover extends over the top of the holster and a flap foldably extends downwardly from the top cover and releasably attaches to the front panel. Loop means are provided at the back panel for supporting the camera holster on a belt.
While these carrying cases may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.